


Surnames and Surprises

by afrodolphin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I don't know, M/M, a bit of shipper!Sam, i think it's cute, the title is cheesy but fitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrodolphin/pseuds/afrodolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas needs a last name, Dean definitely does not propose to him, and Sam thinks he's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surnames and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote during the winter hiatus. Set in a happier version of the second half of season nine, I suppose. Enjoy!

The decision to become human again and remain on Earth had been fairly simple for Castiel. Choosing a last name for himself, however, appeared to be a challenge.

"Why do I have to pick a name?” Castiel asked again, sounding exasperated. “I _have_ a name.”

“Because humans have last names, Cas! You can’t just go around with one name unless you’re…friggin’ Madonna or something,” Dean explained for what felt like the hundredth time. “ _No, not Jesus’ mom_!” he added as Cas opened his mouth to speak.

Castiel glared at him. “I’m aware of who you were referring to, Dean. That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Oh, _sure_ it wasn’t.”

“DEAN—”

“Smith!” Sam shouted over them. “How about Smith? That’s a common last name.”

“I don’t like it,” Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not up to you, Dean.”

“I don’t like it either,” Cas chimed in.

“Of course you don’t,” Sam muttered under his breath. “What about Jimmy’s last name? Novak?”

Cas considered this for a moment before shaking his head. “It would feel…disrespectful. After everything I put him through, I hardly think he would consider me family.”

Silence fell between the three of them for a long moment. It was Dean who finally broke it, giving his first _actual_ suggestion—because Zeppelin and Bowie didn’t count—for a surname.

“What about Winchester?” and _dammit_ , he hated how shaky and nervous it came out sounding.

Castiel looked up at Dean with a shocked expression, and— _oh not again_ , thought Sam, _they’re having one of their stupid staring contests_.

“Cas, I think Dean’s asking you to marry him,” he teased.

The look on Castiel’s face managed to look even more stunned at that. Dean actually _blushed_ , his mouth hanging open as he tried to find the right comeback to Sam’s comment.

“Sh-shut up, Sammy!” was all he managed. Sam grinned at his flustered older brother.

“Dean, I’m…touched…that you feel so strongly about our relationship, but—”

“Dude, no. Sam was making a joke,” Dean explained. “Sam thinks he’s _really freaking funny_ ,” he added with a glare.

“Screw you, I’m hilarious.”

Cas sighed in relief. “Oh. Well, I’m glad. I’ve been doing some research on romantic relationships between humans, and it seems that two weeks of dating is usually considered too soon to become engaged.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what?”

“Cas…” Dean groaned.

“Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me? This is so _great_ , you guys are _perfect_ for each other—”

“THIS!” Dean interrupted, gesturing to his gushing brother. “ _This_ is why we weren’t telling him yet.”

“Dean,” Cas chided. “I find Sam’s enthusiastic support very endearing.”

“Thank you, Cas.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. So do you wanna take my last name or not?”

“ _I do_ , Dean,” Cas said with a smirk.

Sam snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but it's the first I've ever posted, so if you liked it let me know!


End file.
